1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the generation discrete output values, such as digital or analog waveforms. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for generating generator clock cycle accurate output values using a streaming output device on a programmable chip.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional microcontroller systems often include real-time waveform generation peripherals, allowing a user to configure the systems to produce cycle accurate waveforms. Microcontroller systems with real-time waveform generation capabilities are often used in applications such as automotive and industrial control applications. The waveform generator peripherals range from basic pulse width modulators (PWM) to more complex devices such as Time Processing Units (TPUs).
Conventional waveform generation peripherals have a variety of drawbacks. Some peripherals have minimal functionality and can only generate simple, predetermined waveforms. Other peripherals are more complex. However, the more complex peripherals are extremely difficult to configure. It is often very difficult to get the most out of a device such as a TPU without developing substantial expertise. Furthermore, many conventional devices use internal state machines and counters to create pulse and edge sequences. Using internal state machines and counters intrinsically limits the complexity of the sequences that can be generated.
Conventional mechanisms for generating output signals such as waveforms are limited. Consequently, it is therefore desirable to provide improved methods and apparatus for configuring and generating output signals associated with a microcontroller system. In one example, it is desirable to provide an architecture allowing the efficient and effective configuration of a streaming output device.